


Something Different

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [41]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mind Meld, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genkai's acquired a new student, and just when Yusuke needs her help. Angry, and slightly down at the fact his old teacher is teaching someone else, he watches as she spars with Hiei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Yusuke yelled.

Genkai scowled, "I meant what I just said, dimwit."

Yusuke snarled underneath his breath. "I need your help, ya old hag! Can't you understand that?"

"I understand it just fine," Genkai said, taking another drag from her cigarette, "but I can't help you at the moment. I have my own problems, and I don't need yours dumped on me as well, dimwit."

"What problems?" Yusuke asked. "You only live with Yukina, and isolate yourself from problems!"

Glaring at her old student, Genkai replied, "I have recently required a young girl in need of my help."

"So…?"

"I have taken her in," Genkai rolled her eyes. "And, I must tell you dimwit, that she is a much better student than you ever were. She listens and does as I tell her to when I tell her to do it, instead of complaining the whole time, because she wishes to learn." Genkai blew out the cigarette smoke in her mouth and lungs, and scowled a little deeper. "Though, she does seem to be a bit like you, she needs my help at the moment, and she needs it more than you do."

"How so?" Yusuke wondered. "I could get myself killed if—"

"She could kill everyone in this city and more if she does not learn how to control herself," Genkai snapped back. "Besides, an old friend of mine asked me to help her, and nothing you say is going to make my decide otherwise. Find someone else to help you."

"There is no one else!"

"Then go into the Makai and train there," Genkai said. "You're not exactly human, after all. You'll survive, won't you?"

"Why the hell is this girl so important, Genkai?" Yusuke growled. "So what if she could destroy this city? Koenma will probably get someone to track her down and kill her before then, so it's not like it matters."

Genkai stiffened, her glare becoming sharp. " _What_  did you just say, dimwit?"

"I said—" Yusuke stopped, his eyes widening at the look his old teacher was giving him. He gulped.

"Don't you dare think she is not important," Genkai narrowed her eyes. "She is more important than you, especially with the power she was given during her years of…" Genkai stopped herself before she gave everything away. "This girl is more than you or anyone else could ever think of her as. She  _is_  important, because she is like you, Yusuke, but she is  _different_."

"What the hell are you talkin' about!"

"Follow me," Genkai demanded.

"Fine, ya old hag. You better not be wasting my time, though."

"I'm positive you'll like what you see, dimwit," Genkai said. "They all do."

Yusuke huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. He really needed Genkai's help, even though he knew he had surpassed her, yet she wouldn't help him at all. All because of some stupid girl—what the hell could be so damn important about one damn girl? He muttered to himself as they went to the back of the temple, where he instantly knew Hiei was, since he was standing with his sword drawn. His eyes narrowed, for Hiei was standing up against a girl smaller than he was, dressed in one of Yukina's kimonos.

"I don't think this is such a good thing to do at the moment," the girl sighed. "Um,  _she_ 's not in such a good mood since the last time you sparred with her. She says it's shameful that a hybrid could defeat her, even if she's been attached to such a pitiful miko."

"Then she will get over it," Hiei growled. "You must learn how to control her."

"Yeah, that's not working out as well as I thought it would," the miko sighed. "I can keep her under lock and key because of Midoriko's essence, but I can't control her once she's loose."

"You have learned how to unleash her and to lock her away," Hiei scowled, "you need to use that training and harness it in a different way then you have. Without that infernal noise you call music."

"Hey, my music is just fine!"

"Perhaps if you listened to your own language," he replied, "it would be better."

"I like American bands, it's not my fault," she frowned. "Besides, what do you know about music, anyway? You only agreed to this after you saw how much destruction she can cause when loose."

"I know enough, now do as I told you," he snapped.

Yusuke frowned, not understanding anything that they were talking about. Obviously there was another woman somewhere, if at all possible, he didn't sense anything, and this girl couldn't control her. That and some woman named Midoriko was helping her keep her under lock and key, what the hell did that mean?

The miko nodded, and closed her eyes. She sighed a few times, tapped her foot, and in annoyance, frowned. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to find Hiei staring at her in frustration, obviously not amused by her antics. "What?" she asked. "I don't understand what you told me! At least Genkai would be able to tell me in a simple way, though she would probably insult me in the same instance, but that's better than not understanding at all!"

Hiei frowned, "Fine, we will do it your way, but this will be the last time."

The miko shot a hand up into the air in victory, "That's what you said last time, so I seriously doubt that!"

"Just do it, miko," Hiei growled.

She nodded, and reached into the sleeve of her kimono. She pulled out an iPod, and began to flip through the songs, or games, or whatever, Yusuke couldn't tell from the distance. However, she quickly put the earphones into her ears, and then held up to hand when Hiei took a step forward. She continued, and then turned the sound up higher than Yusuke would have thought possible, the sound of beating drums echoing over the temple grounds. "Prepare the masses," she muttered, closing her eyes, "cause this means war. And if it's a fight they want, we'll bring…" she hummed afterward, her words dying, as she went still.

Hiei tilted his sword a little to one side, and smirked. "I see it didn't take as long for you to find your cage was unlocked,  _Gin_."

"I am not as stupid as you may think," the miko's voice was darker, and echoed strangely. Her eyes opened, and instead of the blue color they had been, they were an eerie silver, which glowed lightly. "That ancient bitch may have attached my wandering soul to this miko, but that does not mean she will ever control me. I will only do as you want me to when she is about to die, and only then to save my own life."

"Then you're a fool," Hiei replied.

Her hand came up, a silver mist steaming from her fingertips. Her nails grew to a menacing length, the newly formed claws tipped so dangerously there was no possibility that it would not rip through flesh easily. The knuckles popped as she moved them, her eyes settled onto Hiei like he was her prey. "We will see who the fool is when I rip out your throat, hybrid."

"Kagome will not allow you that much control," Hiei smirked. "Remember you are on a leash, Gin."

She growled, her hair lifting in a nonexistent wind, streaking white and light purple as it did. "No one mocks me, hybrid. You have made your final mistake, and there is nothing this girl will be able to do about your death," she moved with amazing speed, unseen by the human eye.

Yusuke watched, though it was hard to see them move once Hiei picked up speed. They moved so quickly that he had to flick his eyes back and forth as they clashed, Hiei and the girl striking at each other only to spring apart and go at one another again. It was as if they were trying to determine their opponents' strength, as well as coming up with a tactic in order to defeat them. It was strange, since he'd watched Hiei in battle and knew that the hybrid normally sliced down his opponent quickly, but now he was simply pushing against the girl as if trying to mock her, or get her angry. Either way it seemed to be working from the way the girl began to growl and move in a wilder way.

Genkai smirked, "Do you see now, dimwit?"

"See what? A girl who has got a split personality? Yeah, I see that," Yusuke said, watching as the silver mist sprayed from the girl's claws into Hiei's face. The hybrid moved easily out of the range, but the stone they have been standing on melted a bit when it came in contact with the falling particles.

Genkai scowled, taking another drag from her cigarette. "She doesn't  _have_  a split personality," she said, "she has a demon soul bound to her own."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asked, blinking.

"She's like Kurama, only the demon who has been bound to her didn't do it willingly. The demon, Gin, is strong, and was once a powerful dragon-type demon that could control poisons, wind, and ice. She was very powerful, but she was killed by one of her kin, and her soul was not able to leave the plane of mortals." Genkai paused for a moment, noticing that Yusuke had turned to give her his attention, "Gin wandered the mortal plane until she was bound to Kagome there. She still possesses her speed, if left unlocked long enough she may be able to take flight, her ability with poison and sometimes ice, but she hates the fact that she is bound to anything. She especially doesn't like me or Hiei."

"What the hell are you talkin'—"

"I'm saying that she is in need of my help, though Hiei seems to be able to help her along as well. You don't need me as much as she does, even if I am getting too old for this. She needs me because she has to learn how to successfully lock and unlock Gin without causing too much damage to her own body, as well as being able to stop her from harming other people. She can only unlock her so far," Genkai sighed. "So shut up and watch."

Gin hissed, slamming her claws against the hybrid's sword again, determined to break the metal into pieces. However, before she could apply enough pressure the hybrid backed off a bit, jumping a short distance away, which made her snarl a bit. The hybrid was teasing her, and even with her speed he was quicker, which meant he could. She hated that, hated the fact that she was bound to a miko, and hated the fact that she was unable to harness her full power in this human body. All because of that bitch Midoriko, who she hated more than any of them.

Sliding her foot out, she slammed her hands against the ground, and opened her mouth as wide as she could. The fangs in her mouth grew a bit more, piercing into the flesh of her lower lip and gums, as she called upon the poison glands now settled in the back of her throat. Almost instantly the taste entered her mouth, but the vapor that spread out over the grounds was not able to harm her in any way. She growled again, though, when suddenly the hybrid's sword came at her, and moved quickly, the vapor cut off.

He landed without a sound, and moved forward, pushing the other demon away from the poison she'd cast out. Her claws slammed menacingly against the metal of his blade and he knew that if he pushed too hard it would break under the pressure, so he quickly backed off, before striking out again. However, the soul now under control of the miko's body was smarter than he gave her credit for, and once again caught the blade against her steel-like claws. At last moment the blade twisted in his hand, and unlike as she'd thought, it sank into the flesh of her hand, causing her to snarl and back away.

Blood dripped from the wound, the skin split open to where she could see the bone as she inspected it, continuing to dodge the tip of his blade. Snarling, pain shooting up her arm when she flexed her fingers, she dropped her hand until it healed. In response she lifted her left one, and allowed her claws to clash again with the metal the hybrid insisted on using, instead of his own hands. She did not understand why he would wish to use such a weapon instead of feeling the blood of his opponent sliding down his hands and arms, but to each his own.

Pushing against him once more, she managed to thrust him away enough that he slide to a stop just before the cloud of poison she'd cast out from her body. Smirking, she moved again, rushing upon him, wishing to suffocate him in the vapor just at his back. She knew that the smell was already filling his lungs from the close proximity, but she also knew that it would not affect him unless he came in contact with it. He had been lucky enough to stop before touching it, else she knew he would already he poisoned and dying, as she wanted him.

Hiei watched her as she slipped down into a mad rushing pace. Her body bent forward more, her feet easily pushing her body forward at her maddening pace. She raised her left hand, the claws lengthening a bit more, as she began to change her speed, ready to slam them both into the poison mist at his back. A smirk lifted onto his lips, though, and he flickered out of sight, watching as her eyes widened, and he easily moved to switch just who was attacking whom.

Gin rushed into the vapor, knowing that it would not harm her, a flicker of doubt entering her mind on what would happen should she stop. Her clothing and the cord of the device her counterpart used to release her from her blasted cage began to sizzle as soon as she did. She hissed, not caring for her clothing, she could get another set, but the music device that her counterpart used was needed if she wished to be released again. She'd nearly destroyed it before and her counterpart had told her that if she did it again she'd never buy another one, thus stopping her from ever being released unless she was going to die. By then the miko wench could find a way to lock her away without troubles, thus keeping her like a true dog on a leash.

Her hand waved, the wind shifting to help the vapor dissipate into the air. It worked quickly, the vapor disappearing and the air clearing of the dangerous poison. She smirked slightly, happy with her control over the wind, but quickly allowed her eyes to resettle onto the hybrid standing not far away. There was a smirk on his face, as if he'd known she'd get rid of the poison, and that angered her. She flicked her left hand quicker than the eye could see, poison flying from the ends, but was disappointed when the hybrid took flight once more. His form disappeared from her view for a brief second; his sudden move confusing, but she quickly caught sight of him again within seconds.

Flexing the fingers of her right hand, a small amount of pain shot up her arm. Glad that it was healing already, the miko's energy gently soothing it from her subconscious, she allowed her fingers to fall limp again. It would do no good to allow the hybrid to know that her hand was almost healed, and almost ready to thrust into his chest to end his life. Once he was gone she would deal with that old woman, and then she would be free as long as the stupid music pounding in her ears continued to play. Her fingers moved again, however, and she thrust her hand out, dodging the blade that nearly lopped off her head, and managed to slice open his left arm. Unfortunately, though, she'd forgotten the poison, which meant it was only a flesh wound.

"She hit him."

"Of course she did, dimwit," Genkai said. "She learns quite quickly. Hiei is lucky that she forgot to use her poison, and he's lucky that he saw the movement she made with her hand, otherwise he would have had his heart cut out."

"She's seriously trying to kill him, isn't she?" Yusuke asked, continuing to watch. The dragon hissed, and dropped back once more, as Hiei scoffed at the wound on his arm. However, he saw the slight shift in Hiei's eyes and knew that he was growing tired of the battle between them. It might have seemed like a simple spar, but in the end that dragon was actually trying to kill him. Yusuke could bet that as time went by she would be able to hit him more and more, which wasn't a good thing for his friend.

"When did you first think that?" Genkai asked. "When she tried to melt him to a pile of goo, or just now?"

"I just thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong," Genkai replied. "This is why she needs me. Hiei may help her, but he doesn't have that much patience in the end, and only does this because she interests him. Maybe not the miko side, but the dragon gives him a challenge." She smirked though, "You should have seen when they first met, though. Quite a shock that one was."

"What?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Oh, when they met Hiei thought she was going to kill him, along with Yukina," Genkai chuckled. "He got quite a surprise when she treated him like everyone else, and grew angry the more he tried to keep her away from her new friend. He was even more surprised when he found out why she was here, since he attacked her, causing Gin to be released."

"No shit?" Yusuke said, blinking in surprise. Someone that treated Hiei as if he was like everyone else upon first meeting him, that was surprising. Especially with the way he tried to keep everyone else away from him.

His blade gleamed in the sun, and he moved it so that the reflecting light was shining into her eyes. She blinked in confusion, backing away from him for a moment, blinking furiously. Hiei smirked, knowing that her eyes could not handle the extra light being shined into them. A move that normally would have been seen as cowardly, but he needed her confused or distracted in order to bring the miko back into control.

Gin hissed and snarled, trying to move her face out of the way, but the hybrid continued to move the same way, bringing the light back into her eyes. She narrowed them, trying to keep sight of him, her ears trying to pick up the slightly sound of him moving. However, the noise from her throat heightened when she finally brought her hand up in order to block out the light, snarling, "Damn you, hybrid."

Hiei moved.

Gin did as well, jumping backwards. However, the hybrid's hand reached out and snagged the cord attached to the device, which blared the music into her ears, keeping the miko at bay. She hissed as the pieces popped out of her ears, and felt the miko begin to stir when the music disappeared. A snarl escaped her throat, curses slipping past her lips, as she slashed her claws out, pleased when she felt them sink into flesh. The last thing she heard was the hybrid's hiss of pain, and she chuckled as she was pushed back into the cage she'd grown to know so well.

Her body swayed, her eyes closing in the same instant. When they opened they were no longer silver, but blue. She felt her claws shifting back into nails at the same instant that her fangs receded back into her gums. She groaned, her energy rising to heal the wound on her hand, as she blinked lightly. "Hiei?" she asked, confused. She took a step forward, and felt her body begin to fall.

Hiei caught her before she hit the ground, his sword already resheathed. She gripped the front of his shirt, as the blood dripping from his arm dripped onto her shoulder and back. He grunted in reply to her question, and allowed her to lean against him. He knew that she needed to heal the wound, even if it was not that dangerous to his life, for unlike the first blow, Gin had not forgotten to inject her poison into his flesh the second time. The blasted dragon would pay the next time they battled, for he knew that the miko would heal any wound her body acquired once she was placed back in control.

Kagome shifted, feeling the liquid soak into her kimono. "Did she…" her voice was tired, "hurt you?"

"Hn, it will heal," he replied.

"I should heal it," she said, her eyes lowering a bit more, "before the poison spreads."

"If you wish," he grunted, gripping her shoulders a bit more. He'd always wondered why she was tired after she released Gin, but he had to guess that it was because her human body was not used to the demon traits that appeared once she was released. It most likely needed time to recover from the shift. An amazing feat for her race, though, since she didn't die in the first place.

Her hand moved from its position tiredly, touching him lightly in search of his arm. She was so tired, but she knew that she needed to heal the wound and destroy the poison before it killed him. Her fingers touched the skin of his neck, and then tapped gently down his arm, feeling him shift in order to give her better access. Once done, she placed her fingers onto the wound, soft pink and blue tendrils drifting from the tips of her fingers and entering his flesh. Almost instantly she could  _feel_  the poison being destroyed and the wound stitching itself back together, and she was happy once it was done.

"Rest."

She nodded, allowing her eyes to close. She knew, even though he hadn't trusted her in the beginning, that he would keep her safe and move her to her room, just as he'd done time and again. She didn't know why he did it, but she was just glad that he was there to help her.

"See," Genkai smirked, "that's why she needs my help."

Yusuke blinked as Hiei lifted the girl into his arms, cast him a small glance, and moved toward the temple. Scowling again, he turned his eyes to the small old woman standing at his side, and said, "Big deal, she's different."

Genkai nearly growled.

"I still need your help, ya old hag!" Yusuke snapped. "You can help me while Hiei's helping her. He seems to be doing a fine job!"

"Dimwit, you just don't understand, do you?" Genkai sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Understand what?" Yusuke asked.

"Forget it." Genkai shook her head, moving to return to the temple.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled. "I don't care if you're going to help that girl, but I'm not leaving until you help me, ya old hag!"

Genkai muttered to herself as Yusuke tried to get her attention. "Look, dimwit," she said at last, "I'm not helping you anymore. Kagome needs Hiei and  _I_  more than you need either of us. So you may as well give up your hope."

"I'm not going to leave until you help me!" Yusuke yelled. "Don't you care that I could get myself killed?"

"Nope," Genkai said.

"Gah, you heartless old…  _wench_!" Yusuke shouted.

_\--Fin_


End file.
